4 whole years in Wales
by Lucilia Venom
Summary: Valkyrie makes plans to leave Ireland and got to america, to stop Darquesse. 4 years later she is 19, living with Bethan Duncanti, Heather Rain, Kate Fire, Seren Flare and Jordan Darkness. All nutty as oak trees, same age as her, welsh, childhood friends and awesome! One day a man murdered two mortals and a reflection. Melissa and Desmond Edgely were those mortals!
1. Goodbye Ireland, Hello Wales

**Goodbye**

**A/N **

**Tanith and Kenspeckle are perfectly fine. God I'm bored!**

**Spiderman never fails, slush puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom.**

Skulduggery pov

I ran quickly through Haggard, hoping I could get to her soon enough. The sanctuary had found out that Valkyrie was Darquesse, and had sent a squad of cleavers to kill her. He rang her on his mobile and told her the news as fast as possible.

"Valkyrie, pack your bags, we're leaving. The sanctuary found out your secret, they've sent a squad of cleavers to your house, but don't worry, I'm coming and I'll fly you away somewhere, maybe Mexico."

I heard shuffling as Valkyrie got out a small bag and started packing. Suddenly, the phone dropped and I heard Valkyrie curse under her breath. She picked it up and whispered shakily.

"Skulduggery, I've got to go, they're here. Don't bother looking for me; I don't want anyone finding me. Goodbye, Skulduggery."

Then she purposely dropped her phone on the floor so that I couldn't track her.

* * *

Valkyrie pov

I picked up my already packed, black suitcase and jumped out the window, hailing a passing taxi. I got in and told the driver to drive me to a nearby air port. It took about half an hour, but eventually we got there. I payed the driver, giving him a five pound tip and getting a nod of thanks in return, got out of the car and breathed in the lovely fresh air.

I walked in and realised that the Welsh Sanctuary had sent me a private plane to ride in. I had applied for a detective job in Cardiff, and I received an acceptance letter a couple of days ago. I boarded the plane and sighed, upset about leaving my friends; oh well, time to make new ones.

I walked over to my cream leather seat and buckled in, preparing for the flight.

* * *

**6 weeks later**

**** "Skulduggery," Erskine Ravel started, "Maybe Valkyrie went to California."

"I've already checked there. I don't know why you want to find her soooo bad. She was my best friend and you're acting as if you..." Skulduggery trailed off, and if he had eyes they would have widened considerably.

"Fine," Erskine replied, "I'll admit it. I LOVE VALKYRIE CAIN AND I SWEAR I WILL FIND HER, IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DAMN WELL DO!"

**A/N Yes that's right. I'm one of the few people to of made a Valskine story. Follow my lead, minions!**


	2. Kiss it Goodbye : Songfic

Kiss it goodbye [songfic]

By Lucilia Venom (actually wrote by me).

**A/N Valkyrie has been gone for six weeks, I've changed the setting to Wales, and she is in her bedroom listening to her mp3 player.**

**I added another bit at the end of chapter one, go check it out! Valskine will be victorious!**

**Spider-man never fails, slush-puppies with extra ice and stinging nettles ~ Lucilia Venom, the organic cooking sauce lover.**

**Kiss it goodbye,**

**Your old life,**

**It's time for something new (x 2).**

Valkyrie sighed and sang the lyrics to herself. This song definitely described her situation. It was written by someone called Heather Rain. She was a one-hit wonder, but everyone knew her song, it was still in the top twenty, and it had been out for an age.

**Verse 1:**

**This place has got me stumped,**

**But it's also got me really pumped.**

**I dunno what to do,**

**I don't get anything,**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh.**

**What do I do? **

**Who do I turn to?**

**Oo, oo, oo, oo, oo.**

**I'll figure it out as I go along,**

**As I get to the top,**

**Yeah to the top! Oh...**

She had reached her destination and that song sure as hell was true. She didn't have a clue as to how things were done in Wales, Cardiff **{I changed it because I realised this was kind of like Her Life, another story} **when she first came, but she was now top detective of the welsh sanctuary.

**Kiss it goodbye,**

**Your old life,**

**It's time for something new (x2).**

**Verse 2:**

**Sure I might miss my friends,**

**But sometimes they drive me around the bends.**

**So, now I have to kiss it all goodbye.**

Tears tracked down her face at that. She did definitely miss her friends, especially Skulduggery, as he was her best friend.

**Verse 3:**

**I'm reaching heights,**

**I'm going places (echo).**

**I'm not gonna stop till I get right to the top, yeah.**

She was already at the top; this song described her life so well.

**Verse 4:**

**Kiss it goodbye, goodbye, goodbye bye (x2)**

More tears pricked the corners of her eyes, threatening to spill, but she had just wiped the remaining tear tracks off her face, she wouldn't let anymore come. Her vision was blurry now, but only slightly, so she could still see, but everything looked slightly pixelated.

A loud bang and the sound of glass breaking from downstairs jolted her from her thoughts. She picked up her gun from her bedside cabinet and cautiously made her way downstairs.

**A/N I hope you enjoyed it, it's my first songfic.**


End file.
